This invention relates to disposable body fluids absorbent garments, such as disposable diapers, training pants, diapers for incontinent patients or sanitary napkins, provided with means used to secure the used garments in their rolled up state for disposal.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model application No. Hei6-77722 discloses a pull-on diaper provided with a tape fastener having one end fixed on an outer surface of a backsheet of the diaper and extendible from a crotch region toward a waist-opening of the diaper. The diaper smeared with excretion may be rolled up from the crotch region toward the waist-opening with the tape fastener being laid outside, then the tape fastener is stretched until its one end reaches a farther side of the waist-opening and finally an adhesive zone on an inner surface of the tape fastener is anchored to the backsheet on the farther side of the waist-opening. In this manner, the diaper can be rolled up without exposure of excretion-smeared locations and therefore can be disposed in a desirable condition from the hygienic viewpoint.
However, the above-mentioned diaper of prior art is inconvenient depending on a position at which the tape fastener is fixed to the backsheet. Specifically, when the diaper is rolled in the reverse direction instead of rolling it from the crotch region toward the waist-opening, it may be difficult or impossible to use the tape fastener. This is for the reason that a free end of the tape fastener to be held by a wearer or a helper may be rolled together with the diaper or prevented from being properly handled by the wearer or the helper.